


taller than you

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Both of them, CROISSANT??, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, bbangmoon ??, ill add more tags maybe, kev just wanted to be tall, kevin buys huge platforms and nearly breaks his legs, lets be honest this is gay, omg how did i forget this one, pet names?? barely, sangyeon gets angry, yh calls kev princess🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin wants to be taller. Younghoon doesn't think that's a good idea.or,Kevin nearly breaks his legs (both of them) to impress his bandmate.





	taller than you

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure impulse i took an hour to write this and it's currently 3:46 am please forgive me. bbangmoon/croissant nation this is for you

Kevin sometimes wonders, why is he so short? 

To other members, he is of average height – but to him, he's short. When he stands next to Younghoon in group pictures (or just in daily life), he feels.. small, petite, in need of protection.  
He found Younghoon scary at first – tall, pretty, probably could kill you with his stare. But Younghoon isn't scary at all! He is just like a big puppy, ranking first or second in Top 12 Softest The Boyz Members.

Still, Kevin wants to be taller. Taller than Younghoon. And he already has an idea to make it happen.

When nobody's in the dorms, you can hear Sangyeon's voice grow bigger. "What did you spend THAT much of money on?? That's like, 800 dollars! 800 dollars, Kevin. Eight. Hundred. Dollars." 

"Uh..." Kevin looks away. Sangyeon is always calm (Kevin wonders how he does it, 12 men in one dorm is one thing to be taken care of), but he gets REALLY scary when he gets angry. And that's what Kevin feels right now, fear.  
He gulps. "Shoes. But don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Shoes?" Sangyeon repeats, raising an eyebrow. "That's... really expensive for a pair of shoes."  
"You'll see when they arrive." Kevin muttered. "Don't tell anyone, though."

The shoes Kevin allegedly spent over 800 dollars on are none other than huge, enormous platforms. They'll for sure make him taller...

...he's just slightly worried of breaking his legs while walking in them.

"Everyone move!" Kevin yells, storming out of his room when the bell rang. "That's for me!" He opens the door, quickly signs something and takes the package in his arms, shutting the door after him. Already in the kitchen, he opens up the box and grins at the sight of its content. 

"What did he get?" Jacob discreetly asks the leader, who just answers with a shrug. "That grin doesn't make it look good." Oh honey... it's gonna go down. You know it.

After half an hour of struggling in the bathroom, Kevin comes out (almost banging his head against the ceiling) in his new, pink shaded platforms (He also added his favorite 5cm insoles. Don't ask me where he got them.). Chanhee, seeing this mess, just wants to scream and take these off of Kevin's feet, but before he can move Hyunjae and Juyeon are holding him back. Kevin just giggled and went to search for his target – Younghoon.

Younghoon was in the living room, taking the entire couch for himself while watching Love Island. He didn't really understand any of it, but he still watched it because Jacob was ranting about how stupid it was.  
"Oh, Younghoon!" A voice brings his gaze away from the screen – here stands Kevin in the entrance, looking extremely tall and unstable. "Look, I'm six feet four now." Kevin takes a victorious tone and smirks.

Younghoon stands up in silence, mostly because he's confused. He scans the younger with his stare from head to toe, then raises his eyebrow. "What is this?"  
The brunette (carefully) walks closer to him, and damn, you can say he's towering over the older. "Me. Taller than you." He giggles, clearly excited of his invention.  
Finally free of the grips over him, Chanhee almost slips while running to the living room, catching the two boys' attention. "Someone hold him, he's gonna trip!" The pink haired boy screams in terror. "Do you want to break your legs, you idiot?"

Younghoon's brain processes only the first part of Chanhee's screams, and he impulsively grabs Kevin's waist.  
Well, that was surprising. For Kevin, of course. He looks down at the older – he's calm and collected, staring now into Kevin's eyes with that same blank yet so endearing gaze of his.

The moment he blinks, he's being moved and loses balance. His instinct is closing his eyes and waiting for the painful fall on the ground, but he just feels the familiar fabric of the couch under his back. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Younghoon hovering over him, still looking at him with that stupid, oh so STUPID yet so beautiful gaze and eyes and, oh god, Kevin's staring at his lips. The younger thinks he's probably a blushing mess right now, and Younghoon's smug grin confirms it.  
Younghoon leans in, and whispers onto Kevin's lips. "How much did you spend on that?"  
"A-and what would you do if I told you 800 dollars?" Kevin stutters and laughs his embarrassment off. Or at least, tries to.  
"Let's think. I'd probably call you an idiot, because you're never going to wear those again." Younghoon chuckles. "Then I'd kiss you, because you're blushing like crazy and staring at my lips, so it's kinda obvious that you want it."  
"Y-yeah..." Kevin looks away. "I did spend 800 dollars on them."  
"I see that someone wants a kiss." Younghoon giggles.  
"It's not like that!" Kevin's cheeks flame up, even more than they were before. He moves strands of hair from the older's forehead. "I would admit either way."  
"You idiot." Younghoon muttered, proceeding to press his lips on Kevin's.  
The younger sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on the back of Younghoon's neck in order to pull him even closer and deepen whatever was going on.

They suddenly pull away, hearing Hyunjae yell "Gross! You're in the living room, go somewhere else!" and Sunwoo's complaining because of Haknyeon's hand covering his eyes.  
Younghoon leaves the straddled boy, making that one let out an almost silent whimper. "I mean, if you insist." He then picked the younger off of the couch. "You're gonna break your legs if you walk in these, princess." Kevin squealed at the nickname and hid his face in the crook of Younghoon's neck.

————

"Hello? What happened? Why did Kevin squeal?" Sunwoo asked, confused, and Haknyeon's hand still on his eyes.  
"They were being gross, I wouldn't let anyone ruin your innocence." Haknyeon laughed, finally letting the younger see.  
"Yeah, fine, but," Sunwoo pouted. "It's not like we didn't make out either last night."  
Haknyeon's cheeks flush and Hyunjae grabs the closest pillow to him. "You two too! Get out! Gross!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey <3 kudos appreciated


End file.
